village hidden in  the shadows
by colonel001
Summary: naruxhina story my first so be sure you respond some lemons in it
1. kage of the village hidden in the shadow

This is my first story so be nice I really only own 6 of the characters so don't sue cause you won't get anything

It starts in the mission to the land of waves right after naruto leaves for the final battle on the bridge after defeating the two samurai

Inari couldn't believe that Naruto had defeated those samurai that quickly he couldn't help but put his hope in Naruto. Maybe he could defeat Gatou maybe he could save us. All of a sudden he felt cold he turned around to find two people dressed in black cloaks. One of them was bigger like a man he was the one who spoke inari was scared just hearing how deep his voice was "Rose see to the woman" the smaller one he guessed was Rose reappeard next to his mother and placed her hands on her hands that glowed a strange blue color. He was about to stop when the other one talked again "Boy" his voice was so quiet it scared inari more than if he had yelled "you are to stay here with your mother and will not go to the bridge do you hear me". "y-yes" it was all he could say he was hypnotized by that quiet voice of this man who was in front of him he was snapped out of it when Rose talked her voice was harsh like she was trying to be professional "Gale she is fine she'll wake up soon take care of the vermin and we'll be on our way" Inari's eyes snapped back to the man Gale was his name "very well Rose" he walked over to the two samurai and put his hand above their head suddenly a black shell formed around them ending just beneath his hand. He had heard him wisper **shadow sphere **then he slammed his hand down on that black thing and he actually pushed it back in the grown again inari heard him whisper something this time it was **Shadow teleportation jutsu** he was scarred the samurai had vanished. Gale took off the hood of his cloak and stared at inari in the eye. He had short silver hair and his eyes they looked like dried blood it made inari feel all the colder "inari" he said again in that quiet voice this time though it wasn't cold and he actually smiled "do not worry we're Naruto's back up we'll make sure that the land of waves is saved just stay here and look after your mom". And with that they just disappeared with a puff.

Naruto couldn't believe that sasuke was gone he had died in his arms the nin was saying something to him but Naruto couldn't hear it all he could hear was a voice telling him to kill and he could feel power and rage erupting within him he saw with a red haze at the person who just killed sasuke. "shut up" he roared it "i hated you to sasuke but in the end you will pay for this" he could feel power unlimited power "i'm gonna kill you" he gave into the power he felt the need for this mans blood he saw through the jutsu in a flash he could see the man and with a roar he charged at the man. With a single punch he shattered the mirror he then side flipped to avoid the attack from above. he grabbed his arm before he could go back in the mirror and with another roar he shattered the rest of the mirrors with his chakra. he punched him throught the last mirror left he charged again to kill this man he jumped and through his punch. Then a blackness enveloped him he felt something strike his gut and he flew back he hit the ground when he heard a voice cold and quiet not the mans voice but someone else "Naruto control yourself" and just like that the voice was gone he felt calmer for some reason the red haze was gone he saw Haku he recognized her from the forest he was the nin that killed sasuke there was someone in a black robe next to her (yes haku is a girl in the fic) there was another person the one who had spoke he guessed who also wore a black robe. his was different from the other ones that persons was just black his moved like it was a window to a dark room and something was in it it moved and shifted. "Naruto" he lifted his hood to reveal a man with short silver hair and eyes like the color of blood they even glowed he was young he saw about Kakashi's age his eyes were cold "i will not allow you to hurt her Naruto" he could hear his voice in his very bones, terrified didn't even come close to what he felt "will you control yourself or will we have a problem you have no reason to harm Haku. Sasuke is fine" he actually smiled and with that simple thing he looked like a human not some kind of demon even his eyes changed they were warm "you'd know that if you'd actually paid any attention during school" his eyes changed when haku spoke "kill me" her voice was quiet. Gale went over to her his voice was like ice "what did you say" "kill me please i failed Zabuza i'm wortless to him i don't even deserve to" she was cut off by the other person smacked her "you've got to be the stupidist woman ever after what he did to your body you still protect him" Haku's eyes went wide as tears started to come down "Rose" the man's voice was soft again "I am his tool he can do what he wants to my body if he " haku was cut off this time by the Man "Zabuza Momochi will die today and from now on you belong to me you will come with me in my house no one will touch you unless you want them to you will be safe and you will learn how to be a true shinobi, kakashi is gonna kill zabuza right about now" Haku's eyes went wide as she started doing handsigns the man grabed her fingers and broke them make Haku scream. She started to run to where kakashi was when the man spoke his voice was commanding and even Naruto felt shaken by the authority in it "Fenrir control your container" Haku stopped in her tracks and turned to them she had a hideous smile on her face and when she spoke it wasn't a womans voice it was much deeper and clearly a man's voice "of course i would never dream of disobeying the container for the great Odin" gale's voice was much worse then Haku's "thats because i'd kill you without a second thought now let me talk to her but make sure she doesn't move" Haku's eyes teared up again as she squirmed obviously trying to move "what did you do to me let me go" she fell to her knees but still couldn't move Naruto was freaked out why is she acting weird what was that voice all questions stopped when he heard his voice this man who controled Odin whatever that meant "Haku you contain a demon inside of you just like myself and Naruto your's is called Fenrir it is one of the 9 sacred beasts yours is the yobi the 4 tailed ice wolf it is the reason you control ice and water so well. Mine demon is called Odin no one knows much about him he showed up one day out of the blue and my village sealed him inside me i want you to come with me so that I can teach you how to weild him and so you can become strong do you want that" his voice was soft and warm like a father's supposed to be Haku just nodded her head yes "alright then why don't we pay our respects to zabuza do you wish to cremate him do you know a katon jutsu?" again she nodded yes as he picked her up and walked off toward where kakashi and Zabuza were. Rose walked toward Sasuke and Naruto followed her. she knelt by his side and pulled out some needles Sasuke's eyes opened a little bit then closed again as he slept. Rose woke Naruto from his thoughts "so don't you want to know his name" "Rose right?" he needed to ask the question she smiled at him "you want to know his name right?" he could only nod his head yes again he could tell she was smiling her hood had fallen down she had pretty red hair that matched the man's eyes when he was nice she also had gray eyes like a storms "he is the kage of the village hidden in the shadows Gale Uzumaki"


	2. Gatou's death and Gale's power

Yo me again I only really own Gale and Rose and their "family" and some of the jutsu other people own other things.

Flashback--------------------------------------------------------

she smiled at him "you want to know his name right?" he could only nod his head yes again he could tell she was smiling her hood had fallen down she had pretty red hair that matched the man's eyes when he was nice she also had gray eyes like a storms "he is the kage of the village hidden in the shadows Gale Uzumaki"

end flashback------------------------------------------------------

"Gale Uzumaki" his name kept running through Naruto's head as he carried Sasuke back to Kakashi and the others. Gale Uzumaki was he his father? Who was he Naruto had never even heard of the village hidden in the shadows. And he had met its kage.

They made it back to the others Sakura was holding Sasuke in her lap Haku was kneeling next to Zabuza it looked like she was praying. Gale's hood was down and he was standing behind Haku with his arm on her shoulder. Kakashi was just staring at Gale like he was a ghost. Rose went over to Gale and was whispering in his ear about something.

They were interrupted by a man in a suit carrying a cane with his arm bandaged "So the Demon of the Mist is dead huh" the man was surrounded by thugs and was looking very smug it just pissed Naruto off. "I see his bitch survived though" with that Haku's head snapped up she almost charged at them if Gale hadn't stopped her.

"So you must be Gatou right my name is Gale that's sufficient for where you'll be going" Gale's smile scarred that shit out of kakashi he had to admit he hated Gale he just couldn't figure this man out. "Gale huh weird name but tell me where exactly am I going? From where I stand it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere." Gale's laugh even chipped Gatou's confidence.

"do you not know when you die you're going to hell. Don't worry you'll get to meet with all kinds of fun little demons there." He pulled a sword out of somewhere and smiled at Gatou. "oh by the way the reason I told you my name is because everyone should know the man who killed them." Gale smiled and pulled up his hood.

Gatou looked definitely shooken up "kill them kill them all 10 ryou for each head." Then Gale charged at them Naruto didn't even see him move until he started killing people. He tore through the group like it was nothing blood shot everywhere and then he was behind Gatou in another flash.

Gatou fell in two pieces he had been cut in half by Gale. The thugs had started to jump off the bridge when Gale raised his arm and they were surrounded by some kind of black stuff that looked like a shell. Then the shell just sank into the earth and vanished as Gale kicked the chunks of Gatou off the bridge. After he wiped off the blood on what remained of Gatou's coat.

Gale removed his hood and smiled at Haku "there now all better? Now he's in a much worse place then here." Haku smiled as she went through the hand signs for a katon jutsu. She jumped back as did kakashi and yelled "**Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"**

Immediately Zabuza's body was covered in flames. "alright then Kakashi we're going to help you with your mission I need to talk to Sarutobi anyway so we'll just go with you" He was nice again was Naruto's last thought before he fell asleep due to chakra exhaustion.


	3. the man called Gale

Yo thanks for the reviews so yeah I only own Gale, Rose and their "family" other people own other stuff.

Naruto was on a tree outside of konoha staring up at the stars. He had been there all night trying to wrack his brain about Gale. Who was he? What was he? How strong was he? All the questions he could think of was swarming in his brain as he tried to figure the man out.

He had helped finish the bridge he could make as many shadow clones as Naruto could. He hadn't seen Haku until the trip back she seemed happier. She was wearing black clothes just a black shirt, pants and sandals. Her hands were fixed and he couldn't even tell that gale had broken her fingers.

Tomorrow he would be back in konoha where maybe he could talk to Gale in private. He felt a presence behind him and looked behind to see Rose with her hood down. "Can't sleep huh?" Her voice was soft and comforting. "Too many questions?"

"Yeah?" Naruto wasn't surprised that she was there he couldn't put anything beyond these people. "So what are your questions, I'll try to answer some." "Is he my father" Naruto was ashamed that his voice shook but he needed to ask it. "No, he is your uncle actually. Next?" "Where is the village hidden in the shadows?" Her smile was sad "it no longer exists. A Nin from there destroyed everything before Gale and I could stop him. We're the last two left from the demon village."

Demon? What the hell was that about there were no such things as demon's is there? "If you want to know the story you should ask Gale. Next?" He hesitated on the next question "wh-who was my father?" Again she had that small smile. "He was a great shinobi the only one who could have beaten Gale. He loved us both a lot. You look a lot like him but I can't tell you his name. Next?" Pissed was an understatement "What do you mean you can't tell me. You said you'd answer my questions so who was he?"

"Wrong I said I'd answer some I can't answer that one nor can I answer your mother's name but that one I don't know. Next?" Her smile was still sad. Again he hesitated he hated being so scared of the answer. "What was my mother like?" "She was beautiful I only met her on the night you were born but I remember that she was beautiful and strong she wasn't a shinobi but better then most jounin." He felt happy that his parents were strong. "How did she die" "kyubii" he could tell that she wouldn't answer anymore about that subject so he decided that he would change the subject. "What's Gale like?"

She smiled happily this time. "He is the strongest nin I have ever met. He can do almost all jutsu without hand signs. He has unbelievable kekei genkai he has quite a few wanna hear about them." He could only shake his head yes, any jutsu without hand signs is almost impossible isn't it? "Well first the only reason he has Odin is because he has the sayjin coils it allows him to forcefully increase his chakra supply into an almost limitless level. Also the more chakra he uses the greater his chakra capacity becomes almost doubling."

"In fact the only way you can tell is by the color of his hair and eyes the silver hair with the red eyes that change color depending on his mood is the sayjin. He has two doujutsu the sharingan which he has both stages and then there is the onigan the demon eye. It sees all that the sharingan, byakugan and even my ryuugan (cookie to whoever can name the anime that that's from). He also is the best kinjutsu and shadow user that I know. He has even reached a level that only a handful of people can claim an S-zero level Nin. A nin who is the elite of elite one who could crush any kage who stood before him."

"What do you mean by demon village?" That was his next question a very important one since that would explain who or what Odin was. "There are nine celestial beasts that are counted by the number of the tails that it has Haku has the yobii or four tail. My son has the hachibii or eight tails. When a demon attacks you can't really kill it but you can seal it in something. In my village every boy was a jinchuriki or demon container and the girls were sealers and healers. The kage is to be the strongest demon and human in the village. My father was the previous onikage or demon lord that's what they call our kage. It is the kage and all S-Zero Nin's job to kill any S-zero Nin that harms the balance of the world that is the first job of both the onikage and an S-Zero nin."

"Who killed your village I mean it's a demon village so how could one person kill the entire village if Gale is so great couldn't he have stopped him?" Again her smile was sad "Not when it was Gale who was the Nin." And with that she got up and left.

He stared at the stars again some of the questions where gone now but so many more were left.

so tell me what you think and is that easier to read then chp 1? also i'm tweaking rock lee and yugito in the fic he'll be a jinchuriki and yugito will be younger.


	4. the mystery of rain

Yo me again I'm gonna reveal a bit more about the demon kage I own only Gale his family and the events around him not to mention kage gakure.

Naruto try as he might couldn't leave Gale's side as they walked towards the village. A man who killed an entire village single handedly such a feat was impossible and horrific was the fact that it was his village.

But try as he might Gale walked beside him and Naruto just couldn't leave his side. They were about 10 minutes outside of Konoha when the Nin arrived. He was a rain Nin that appeared he wore a tan jumpsuit and had an umbrella on his back he had bandages covering his face and a black bandana. On his left leg was Nin wrap with a shuriken pouch and a kunai pouch on his hip.

He had appeared and ordered that they stop. "You in the cloak what village are you from?" the boy was hardly older then Haku. Gale removed his hood his eyes were cold and the grin scarred Naruto shitless. "Well what village do you think I am from?" His voice chilled Naruto to the core. Kakashi was scarred he knew what had happened between Gale and the Rain.

Flashback (big secret)---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gale was covered in blood the village had attacked him and Rose so he had killed them all. Tired was an understatement when he noticed the many chakra signatures that were approaching too many to be friendly. He raced out of the village to face hundreds of Rain Nin.

"You boy what happened here." A man yelled it Gale could feel the fear running through the ninja they were here for a fight from the look of it 'they were going to attack the village' the answer made him feel cold and pissed. "Me" Gale couldn't hide the malice in his voice and Kakashi hiding in a building was caring after Rose and Rin. "What village are you from" obviously the man who was speaking was the leader.

"I and my wife are the last of the kage Nin I am the onikage who wants to know?" The ninja were scarred who wouldn't be after an answer like that? "I am the amekage (rain kage) and you will die along with your demon bitch of a wife." "Stop" it was a blue haired ame ninja he had crimson eyes and was apparently a med ninja.

"You can't tell us to kill this boy look at him he's covered in blood he can barely stand" Kakashi had to admit the Nin was right Gale was swaying quite a bit. "You" Gale's voice was a bark that made the man immediately stand at attention "What is your name?"

"My name is Ganju Ayaname." "Alright are all Ayaname blue haired like you?" "y-yes" his voice was shaking he didn't know why he wanted that information. "Alright then you saved your clan's life if you don't attack me I won't kill you." "why" his voice was shaking he feared for his daughter she had just got married last week still so young both her and her husband were Ayaname and were here. "Because you show compassion. You have bought your clan's safety." "Fool we don't need his clan anyway a bunch of medic ninja are the last thing we need we can kill two ninja. ATTACK."

The laughter that followed chilled Kakashi's bones to the very core "you think this pitiful attack could kill ME? Me who just destroyed the entire village?" "Impossible no one man could kill a village let alone the demon village we brought all our Anbu and over 200 jounin and chuunin. Kill him."

"Let me show you how I did it." He put his hands together and immediately chakra surrounded him not just blue but red and black. "Feel the terror of the Demon King **FALLEN GOD JUTSU!!!!!" **Immediately black flames surrounded him as two wings made of fire opened on his sides his eyes were black but with a red, blue, and purple tomoe like the sharingan in the center was a Gold circle.

That was the last thing over 200 ninja saw that day was his eyes and the laugh was the last thing they heard blood and body parts flew everywhere as the demon king did his job he did it well.

The onigan and that laugh still haunted Kakashi's dreams those terrible eyes that let him slaughter over 250 high ranked nin's from ame gakure (village hidden in the rain) while he laughed. There was no mercy and no body part when he looked back out again Gale was in a pool of blood.

End flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I know you, you are Gale the demon king correct?" The boy's comment snapped kakashi out of his nightmare. "You forget 'the terror of ame gakure' 'the great slaughterer' and 'the demon Nin' but yea my name's Gale so what is a mere Genin gonna do about it?"

"I am going to avenge my uncle the ame kage I AM AN AVENGER AND YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!!" He slung out his umbrella but by that time gale was behind him and explosive notes covered the umbrella "BOOM" Gale said it so quietly that the responding explosion was deafening Gale caught the ninja by the back of the neck he was covered in burns but not serious ones.

"Sasuke Uchiha this is the fate of most avengers. Death" and with that he snapped the nin's the man's arms like twigs in many different places by using chakra he dropped the limp body as anbu and a rain jounin showed up. He went over to the jounin and showed him a piece of paper as he talked with him and the anbu after a while the jounin took the body and left after begging forgiveness for the boy and thanking him for the boy's life.

"Come here you four" his voice was quiet and immediately they all ran over to him. He read the paper "Gale I the ame kage hereby bestow upon you the right to do anything you wish to any rain ninja without prejudice concerning rank who attack you or your family you will not be prosecuted by ame gakure for these actions" signed the kage of ame gakure.

"So then not only did I not kill the boy but during the time he has to heal he will be punished accordingly to their laws. Any questions?" nobody didn't shake their head no. "Very well then Sasuke and Sakura you will go with Haku, Rose and Kakashi to see Hokage-sama while me and Naruto have to go take care of some business. Dismissed come on Naruto this way."


	5. hyuuga troubles and Naruto's father

Yo thanks for the reviews I'm trying to make these longer I only own a few things most of it I don't own. You'll find out more about the demon king in this chp so hope you enjoy.

"Alright Naruto first things first let's eat how does ramen sound there used to be a great stand called Ichiraku's." Naruto was surprised "my treat" those magic words resulted in the onikage being dragged downtown by a gennin.

Gale and Naruto were walking down the street of Konoha. Gale ate more ramen then even Naruto and that's quite a feat. Suddenly Gale took out a cigarette and started to smoke. "Hey cough cough what are you doing" Naruto could hardly breathe from the smoke. "Well what's it look like I'm doing." He kept flexing his right hand for some reason. "Well put that out your killing me." "Hmm let me think no."

"If you don't like it how bout you try to make me put it out." Gale's hood was down and his eyes were bright and warm as he smiled at Naruto. "Those things are bad for you, you know." Sulking was childish but Naruto couldn't help it. "Well let's think I heal as fast as you so it doesn't really hurt me and besides it relaxes the pain." That perked Naruto's interest "what pain?"

"Well since Rose told you about it the sayjin coil's start to burn after you get as much chakra as I do. So the nicotine really helps it's the equivalent of being set on fire so if it helps I'm gonna do it." "What kind of kekai genkai burns your body?" He was surprised he didn't think there were any side effects of a blood line trait. "Well if you use the sharingan for too long your eyesight starts to go so every kekai genkai has a drawback mine burns."

"So where are we going?" This time gale smiled a chilling smile. "We're going to see an old friend Hiashi Hyuuga." Naruto was surprised from the sound of it Gale didn't like the Hyuuga. Sure they were stuck up bastards but no body picked a fight with them. Then they were there.

The gates of the Hyuuga estate were made of oak and two ninja stood guard in front of them. One moved in front of them and in true Hyuuga stuck-upness said "who are you" in the most disrespect full way right before he got punched through the gates by Gale. "Now are you gonna be respectful or are you gonna be a jerk like him?" his voice was cold and the Hyuuga was shaking.

"Gale I would appreciate it if you didn't break my gate." Hiashi Hyuuga stood behind them with the typical emotionless face that he always had. Gale turned around grinning. "Well if the Hyuuga there wasn't a jerk it wouldn't have happened I thought that the Hyuuga prided themselves on perfection." "Hmm well put the cigarette out before you come inside." And with that Gale and Naruto followed Hiashi inside the Hyuuga estate.

Nervous didn't even come close to what Naruto was experiencing he was scared of the Hyuuga everybody was they were always colder to him then all the rest of the village. But Gale punched one through a door and Hiashi didn't even blink. HIASHI the meanest and coldest of all the Hyuuga. He led them to a small tea room overlooking the garden. Hinata poured them tea with a big blush on her face.

Hinata was nervous Naruto was sitting across from her. She hoped that she wouldn't pass out or be yelled at by her father in front of him. In truth she was terrified but her father seemed busy with the man. "Hinata." Hiashi's bark snapped her out of her thoughts "yes otou-sama (father)?" "This is Uzumaki Gale and his nephew Uzumaki Naruto I think you've met him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata you look a lot like your mother." Gale smiled as he sipped his tea. "Thank you." She bowed slightly blushing. "You may go now Hinata." Hiashi continued to stare at Gale who just smiled back at him. "So what do you want?" "Well is it wrong to meet Hikari's daughter?" "Hn" was Hiashi's reply as he drank his tea.

"What is the real reason?" His eyes stared deep into Gale's. "Well I'm thinking of taking little Hinata on as my wife's apprentice." Gale was friendly as he refilled Hiashi's cup. "Also I wish to know the foundation for the harsh treatment Naruto received from the Hyuuga clan. Both me and my brother were friends to your late wife and to you as well."

"Is that why last time we met you hospitalized me for not fighting." His voice was cold. "Why yes that's exactly the reason." Gale's voice was cold as the stared at each other. "I disobeyed my village and helped with the fight against the Kyuubi even if it was only retrieving the body's I still helped."

"The Hyuuga had nothing to do with the boy" again Hiashi's voice was cold. "Exactly the point you did nothing to help him." "It is not my duty to look after orphans." "True however where are Neji's parents." Gale smiled a cold smile. "Neji is a member of the Hyuuga clan." "So you have nothing to say about Hinata being Rose's apprentice." "Like you said you are a friend of the Hyuuga enough so that I trust her being with you." The emphasis on you did not go unnoticed neither did the quick look at Naruto.

"Very well then after the Chuunin exams I'll take her. Come Naruto." And with that they left as soon as they passed the corner from the Hyuuga estate Naruto couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Was it that bad?" Rose's voice called to them as the walked to her. "It could have gone better he still agreed to it though."

"That's surprising since I'm sure you insulted him." Gale smiled as he tried to look innocent. "Me I would never do such a thing." He laughed a bit before he got serious "Let's go I'm sure Naruto has some questions for me." And with that they raced out of town on the roofs and into the woods a good way.

Suddenly Gale slowed to a stop in a clearing and sat down after he motioned them to do the same. "Alright Naruto ask away." Naruto was surprised that he was to be given any information that he wanted but he one question still bugged him. "What happened to the Kyuubi?" Gale was surprised he hadn't expected that question at all. "Why do you ask that question Naruto?" He smiled slightly at the number 1 surprising ninja. "Am I Kyuubi?" "NO" the way gale said it with such authority made Naruto's head snap up. "You contain the nine tails but you are not him." Gale had that small smile that rose had yesterday. "That is why you are hated if my village wasn't destroyed you most likely would have grown up there."

Now at least Naruto knew why he was hated but try as he might he couldn't stop the tears. Softly Rose wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Her voice was soft as she hummed something trying to get the gennin to stop crying.

"Naruto being a container isn't something to be afraid of." Gale's voice was quiet distant as he looked up at the clouds. Naruto stopped crying immediately and looked at him. "Sure the power could be misused and yes people will fear you and with their fear hate you but." This time he stared straight in Naruto's eyes "but with that power you could save the lives of all those you care about. And be the greatest hokage better even then your father Arashi Kazama the forth Hokage."

"Your father found your mother in a place called a gaishin. During the war if they found a woman they would rape her and treat her as a whore for whatever they wanted to do to her. Your father slaughtered all the people in the gaishin and saved your mother she fell in love with him and you were born. Her name was Marise (yeah I like the name sorry to Norma Lizeth but that's all I'm taking from your story) she had lost her memory and when the rock ninja found her." He left it hanging for a moment. "Gaishin's were destroyed after the war. She died from Kyuubi after she gave birth to you she was strong and learned ninjutsu from your father she didn't believe that just because she gave birth she shouldn't help fight the Kyuubi."

There was a long pause before Rose wrapped her arms around Naruto. He was shocked he had just found out all about his parents. He felt sorry for his mother but happy that she was able to live happily with his father even after something like that.

"Naruto." Gale's voice was soft as he took out a scroll and opened from one of the place he summoned a yellow scroll. "This has jutsu scrolls sealed inside they are yours the last one is your father's jutsu." He gave it to Naruto who cradled it in his arms like it was the most treasured object in the world for him it was. "The chuunin exams are in two months I'm going to train you for them."

Thank you for reading hoped you like it next chapter will be some fighting and training the naruxhina starts during the training trip.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo me again this chapter deals with the start of the training for the chuunin exams and a little bit of naruxhina if I can squeeze it in. I own some stuff others I don't if you own the stuff I don't, don't sue.

For the past fourteen years of his life Naruto had never gotten up before seven o clock. IT WAS 5 AM. Pissed was a little bit of an understatement. But he just walked behind Gale thru the woods with Rose behind him.

It took forever to find the Gale led them to. It took about two hours of running to get here. But Naruto had to admit it was the perfect place to train there was a good sized clearing with a waterfall that fed into a lake then into a river. The clearing was surrounded by huge trees. Gale's voice cut off his thinking "Alright Naruto first thing's first we need to know what you are."

Confused was a nice way to put it. In truth Naruto didn't know what the hell he was talking about. "Here you go one ninja affinity card." The card was a small white piece of paper. "Just channel some chakra into it." Gale was smiling and his eyes were bright. Naruto put some chakra into it and suddenly it split in two like it was cut in half. "Wind huh I shoulda known." He seemed happy about the wind affinity as he walked over to a tree and placed his hand on it. After a second the tree split in half along where Gale's hand was.

"Before two months are done you'll be able to do that. But first you need more chakra control so make some clones as many as there are leaves in this tree." Naruto was surprised that he would be able to do that so he quickly made enough clones for the job and stood at attention for his next assignment.

"Alright then now put it on your head and hold it using chakra like this." He picked up a leaf from the ground and put it on his head and it stayed there. Soon enough after some tries Naruto got it down. "Next do the tree climbing exercise with the leaf on your head." Naruto got the feeling it wouldn't be that easy so he tried it not one of the clones got over ten feet.

By then gale was laughing his ass off. Soon enough Naruto's were able to do it. "Very good Naruto. Now we're going to try water walking exercise you should be able to do it." And with that he walked over onto the lake all the way next to the waterfall. "Ok the trick is to put a constant flow of chakra into the soles of your feet and then maintain it. Begin."

As one all of the Naruto's rushed at the water. Only a handful managed to actually do it before they fell under. After Naruto swam back to shore he dispelled the clones and tried again this time he was able to do it. "I knew I could do it if it wasn't for all those shadow clones." "True however the shadow clones helped quite a bit or didn't you see it?"

"What are you talking about Gale-sensei?" "When a shadow clone is dispelled its memory and experience goes to you. So since there were a thousand shadow clones you did the tree training exercise a thousand times and the water walking exercise a thousand times too before you dispersed them and now you get to make all those clones again." Naruto was surprised if he knew that then he could have been hundred's of times stronger if when he trained he used shadow clones.

After a quick hand sign a thousand shadow clones picked up leaves and ran onto the water. Gale just smiled very coldly "now Naruto we're going to spar your to maintain at least five hundred shadow clones with leaves on their head at all times got it begin." And with that he threw a bunch of kunai that dispelled ten kage bunshin. "Anything goes Naruto." As he dashed and killed two more with a roundhouse kick. "Alright then **HAREM JUTSU**." Suddenly there were hundreds of naked Naru**ko's **who charged at Gale with kunai.

Rose was having well near an apoplexy attack. How the hell did Naruto invent that kind of jutsu? True if it was a regular Nin his jutsu may have some affect but it wouldn't work on Gale. At least it better not or he'd be in a lot of trouble.

Gale just laughed and put both hands to the water "**STORM STYLE GRAND CYCLONE JUTSU." **Suddenly a giant waterspout rose up from the water and wracked havoc on most of Naruto's clones. The he brought his hands together in the tiger sign and shouted "**BAKUHA."** (Explosion) the explosion was massive and it dispelled the cyclone when the smoke cleared only the real Naruto remained.

Suddenly Gale's foot kicked Naruto up in the air (think secondary lotus here) he shot up after him and gave some more kicks then he appeared behind Naruto and brought his hand down on Naruto's back.

"Bala" (bullet) was the last thing Naruto heard before he passed out he did remember the intense pain that racked his entire body.

He woke up with a cloak on him and Rose and Gale talking quietly off to the side. He saw it was Gale's cloak he had. He wore the same black shirt, pants, and sandals that Haku had the exception was the thick red sash that was around his waste a black sword handle in a black sheath next to him.

"Well then it looks like you're awake." He was smiling at him but Rose looked pissed. "Where the hell did you learn that jutsu?" "Well don't yell it's my own jutsu." I mean come on he wasn't gonna let her make fun of his jutsu. "And you what the hell did you do to me." Gale just smiled as he stood up and put his sword in his sash by his side. "Well it's my own taijutsu attack bala a much more concentrated attack then the jyuuken."

Slowly Naruto got up to his feet and started to walk over to them. "Now Naruto for the first month we'll be teaching you my style both taijutsu and batoujutsu. The second month will be devoted to jutsu in your affinity and others that could come in handy."

"We might even activate your doujutsu. First however introductions need to be made the man behind you is my son Odin hachi-bii's container and the one wearing his cloak is my old friend Thralk of the Dodongo." Naruto spun around to find a man with silver hair and deep gray eyes and a tall man in a dark green cloak who bowed low to him.

"Odin will be overseeing your batoujutsu while Thralk will be overseeing your taijutsu. Any questions before we change your clothes?" "Yeah what's a dodongo, why do we need to change my clothes and oh yeah HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA DO ALL THAT IN TWO MONTHS?" "Well a Dodongo is a demon, everybody hates orange ninja and by shadow clones. Now change into these." He threw a box at Naruto that contained the standard garb of the demon clan.

Black shirt, pants and sandals and fingerless gloves with knuckle plates his also contained an orange and red sash. "See your orange didn't all go away. Now come here I need to give you something that'll make this actually possible." His smile disarmed Naruto so that he learned the hard way never NEVER let your guard down. First he made a ball called **MEMORY DUPLICATION **then after he slammed it in his head right before he fell asleep he heard **MEMORY INPLANTATION JUTSU.**

He woke up beneath a sky to a little girl around eight she had bright blond hair and soft pink eyes she smiled happily at him as she squealed and ran off to gale who picked her up and put her on his shoulders. "Papa he's awake now." Naruto slowly got up and walked over to the little gathering there was a blond woman with a cloud headband a couple years older then him. A woman in her early twenties with black hair and bright green eyes with a grass band around her throat. Gale, Rose, Odin, haku, and Thralk was there also. "Hello there Naruto I guess its introduction time again this little girl is my daughter Kagome the go-bii (five tails), the cloud woman is Yugito the Nii-bii (two tailes), and the grass woman is Ochiba the Roku-bii (six tails)."

They all wore the same thing mostly black and they all had cloaks except for Kagome who didn't have a cloak the grass woman wore a black kimono but the front was very open. Also for some reason Haku sat as far from her as possible. "Alright then Naruto try the bala on that tree." Almost instinctively Naruto got up and with a great deal of concentration pulled off a very strong one. The tree exploded along with everything five feet behind it. Almost immediately Naruto doubled over in pain.

"My hand it's on fire." Gale just walked up to him and handed him a cigarette "that'll help but you overdid it you'll get better even the pain will subside in time." After much coughing Naruto finally got the hang of smoking he even found it to help a lot soon he was talking to Gale's family and telling them all about his life he found out Yugito and Ochiba shared the same experiences

Alright tell me what you think of the demon family some Haku and Ochiba yuri will come in later probably next chapter: The power of the demon


	7. the first month and the power of the oni

Okay in this chapter Naruto's special training begins with Gale. Oh I don't own a lot of my stuff so don't sue I don't have any money anyway. First off though there's gonna be some haku and Ochiba yuri.

Haku was naked in the small lake at the edge of the clearing. Gale had told her that she would be taking Naruto's place in any mission that Kakashi wanted. But right now she didn't care it was dark the stars were out and the water was very relaxing. Then she heard a voice whisper behind her "so is the water good?" She turned up to see a smiling Ochiba. "Yes." She didn't want to admit it but something about Ochiba unnerved her.

"Good then I might as well take a dip with you." Slowly she removed her black kimono and her head band around her throat to reveal a very grown woman. She could hear her slide into the water and gasp. "Oh Haku you lied to me it's very cold I mean look."

"It's not that" was all she got out before she spun back around with a blush that'll make even Hinata's pale by comparison. Ochiba was fondling her breasts and her nipples were very hard. Slowly she swam up behind Haku without her knowing.

And quickly she wrapped her arms around Haku as she snuggled her neck. Haku actually jumped. "Haku you are a bad girl you know I'll have to punish you somehow." Her voice was barely a whisper and it made Haku shiver. Slowly Ochiba ran her hand down to her breast and squeezed it softly.

"You've never been with a woman have you Haku?" She was smiling (think sadistic Anko smile). Haku was panting as Ochiba reached down and cupped her. "I think a nice night would make me forget all about it." Quickly she inserted a finger into Haku's soft folds. Slowly she led the former mist Nin to the edge and in one motion picked her up, put her on the ground, climbed on top of her and kissed her deeply.

Slowly she squeezed the woman beneath her's breasts. Haku try as she might both couldn't get out from beneath the woman and couldn't stop feeling so good. Slowly she started kissing back much to the pleasure of the grass jinchurriki above her. She started sucking her haku-chan's neck as she started to finger her again.

This time however Haku started whimpering as she lifted herself into the fingers. She gasped as Ochiba bit into her shoulder and pinched her clit. Ochiba raised her self as she continued to finger the helpless girl below him and smiled as Haku's eyes grew glazed and she started to pant faster.

With a very loud scream that was quickly covered up by Ochiba's tongue Haku came all over the grass goddess on top of her.

Gale just smiled as he watched the two of them. 'At least she's having fun.' Was the thought before he went back to sleep with his wife.

Next Day

Naruto was woken up when the sun was just coming up. Grogily he ate his breakfast which was rice and some kind of meat. After he had eaten Naruto was forced to run five miles. When he was done Gale told him to create twenty shadow clones.

"Alright then Naruto ten of each will be practicing the taijutsu and batoujutsu you however are gonna get to train with me. Rose give them the swords. Come here Naruto." As Naruto stood by him that same black stuff wrapped around them and when it cleared they were in a huge room made of stone nothing was in it but them.

"Gale-sensei what are we doing here." I mean if you showed up in a giant stone room what would you say? "Well Naruto I'm gonna teach you about the demon arts. Which reminds me Naruto how would you like the Onigan?" That immediately perked up Naruto "really I can get it?" "Yes Naruto you'll be able to do all the things both the Hyuuga and Uchiha can do. However it comes with a curse the Ryuugan that's part of it will allow you to actually see the past and future however it may show you things that you would rather not. Do you still accept it will take the place of one of your eyes and you won't be able to turn it off like Kakashi's sharingan."

"Yes I'll take it in my left eye." Gale just smiled "alright then. **FLESH CLONE JUTSU."** And with that a hand shot out of Gale's shoulder and slowly another Gale appeared. Immediately it activated the onigan and ripped it out of its socket. "Naruto relax." Rose's voice was the last thing he heard before he passed out. When he woke up he felt a great deal of burning in his left eye and he noticed that his headband covered it up.

"All right then Naruto next is your zanbakto your soul sword." In his hand he held a sword with an orange sheathe a black guard and handle with orange wrapping on the handle. Silently he handed the sword over and Naruto took it. Immediately he felt the power from the sword. "Naruto do you hear it the voice of the tiger demon that's inside that sword. "Draw me" the voice was just a whisper but he heard it. "Yes I can hear it talking to me." He drew the sword to notice the blood red blade with what looked like writing in black scrawling across it into a stripe pattern. "Call my name and give me your command rip them all who stand before us to shreds and my name **ZAMEIL."**

Again the voice was a whisper. "RIP ALL WHO STAND BEFORE US TO SHREDS **ZAMEIL." **Almost immediately the power increased the black writing retreated into the guard and the blood red blade glowed as the killing intent skyrocket Gale just smiled and drew his own sword. "MAKE ALL WHO STAND BEFORE US TREMBLE WITH FEAR **SOU UNGA." **Gale's sword erupted into black flames that covered his entire arm the black blade cracked and shattered to reveal a blood red blade with what looked like a burning eye in the center of it.

"Fight." The whisper told him as Gale raised his sword Naruto just smirked as he charged at him. The sense of power was almost overwhelming and even as the red haze enveloped him Naruto struck not even making Gale flinch. Immediately Gale struck back. The fighting afterwards was so intense that the very room shook. After a while of exchanging blows with Gale Naruto jumped back and slid his sword into his sheathe making it a regular sword again.

In response Gale did the same. "Alright now reveal the onigan and see if you can summon the dark flames. Naruto quickly raise his headband up and suddenly his arm was enveloped in dark flames almost if on instinct he concentrated all the flames to his arm and tried the bala this time however the flames shot out in the shape of a dragon and crashed the wall leaving a VERY big indent.

Suddenly Naruto doubled over in pain that burned worse then the bala. He quickly lost consciousness. When he came to he was outside again in the clearing. His arm was wrapped around with medical tape. When he tried to get up he nearly passed out again almost negligently Gale thru a pack of cigarettes at him which he caught along with a lighter. "Alright Naruto now for the next month you'll be doing the same thing trying to master the darkness flame. The attack that you stumbled on is called **FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME.**" He smiled at him as Naruto slipped back into unconsciousness.

So the month passed much the same way every day Naruto woke up with the sun ran five miles though with the chakra weights increasing to a hundred pounds on both arms, legs and torso. Then he would make twenty clones to do the taijutsu and batoujutsu exercises as he worked with gale learning about his blade and the darkness flame. He was able to do the **FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME **twice with the onigan activated but he could do four with his sword helping him. He also learned to do it without his onigan active as much as he wanted up to ten.

After two weeks though they had to move to a different cave when Naruto collapsed the old one. At night he learned all kinds of strategy with shougi. After the month he got good enough to even wear out Odin.

Alright next chapter is about the second month and jutsu training there's gonna be some lemon in the next chapter too. Review if you can.


	8. the second month and a little relaxing

Alright this chapter is the last month before the chuunin exams and the "jutsu" month. I own what I own and nothing more.

Now one would think that harnessing the power of a demon would be harder then learning jutsu wouldn't you? Well hahaha you'd be WRONG. For three whole weeks whenever Naruto was awake he'd be getting jutsu thrown at him. But I'm getting ahead of myself. We go back three weeks to when Naruto wakes up.

Slowly Naruto woke up. Now for the past month Naruto would have sprung awake to the sun. But when he woke up he was in a giant room far bigger then the stone room he practiced his demon arts in. There was no sun but the sky was pure white and it seemed that it went on forever sure there was a small house that he was in but he had never seen anything like this place.

Haku, Gale, Ochiba, Yugito, and Odin were there. Naruto got up and got dressed and waited for his new assignment. "Alright then Naruto welcome to the time capsule. This is mostly like a different dimension and it makes everything ten times heavier. (Ten points to whoever can find the anime for this place) Naruto had to admit he was right he was accustomed to his weights but even he felt it hard to walk in here.

"What's a time capsule?" Gale just grinned "it makes every day seem like much longer it's currently set at one day on the outside equals a week here. So the three weeks that it should be it'll equal twenty one weeks here (I think I got that right). Alrighty then Naruto you'll be fighting and learning all the jutsu we can teach you. Ready?"

"Yes." That one word caused Naruto no limit of pain as jutsu after jutsu hurled his way. Of course they waited until he revealed his onigan before they tried to kill him. In those weeks Gale would let everybody throw any jutsu they wanted at him. And thanks to the Ground being actually everything that could be. A lake and woods.

However Naruto really didn't have time to look at his surroundings as all kinds of hyoton and suiton jutsu attacked him courtesy of Haku. By the end of her chakra Naruto had learned mizu bunshin (water clone), water dragon, water prison, ice needle, and even hidden mist jutsu's.

Luckily however Naruto got a rest between Haku and Yugito. After a couple paralysis jutsu's Naruto learned the lightning dragon jutsu, and a new type of **BALA** the lightning strike. Naruto even leaned the lightning barrier she called **NAGASHI**. The secret was combining a lightning attack and surround yourself with it. Naruto with Yugito's help was able to make a copy of Kakashi's **RAIKIRI** and with it made **RAIKIRI NAGASHI.**

After Yugito Ochiba taught Naruto some earth barriers like the mud wall and Earth dome jutsu's. Ochiba, Haku, and Yugito actually helped him and didn't just attack him. Odin however attacked him with earth jutsu's like the Earth Dragon Missile jutsu and the earth dragon jutsu not to mention the earth spike jutsu. Then after Naruto was too tired Odin taught him some poison jutsu like the poison fog jutsu and even gave him some chakra poison so the enemy couldn't mold chakra.

Gale however attacked relentlessly and from him Naruto learned the Kage Nui (don't know what the actual name for that one is somebody tell me plz) the shadow bind, shadow neck break (stupid name but I don't know the real name for that either) and even the shadow dragon jutsu. He even taught Naruto the basics of the shadow summoning. Where Naruto could bring a kunai from somewhere on his body.

Then Gale even taught Naruto the shadow shatter jutsu where you actually shatter your shadow and to make the shadow bind worthless. By the end of a couple days (well as far as Naruto could tell) he was able to actually make his shadow attach to his body and hide under his cloak.

Then Gale made Naruto fight him without any restrictions at all. The very pressure of the chakra made Haku and Yugito pass out before Odin and Ochiba used a special barrier around the house. After about nine tries Naruto actually made Gale submit though whether from chakra exhaustion (Naruto was allowed all the soldier pills he wanted gale didn't have any). And Gale taught Naruto the ultimate Kenjutsu METEOR. It took all of Naruto's chakra plus as many gates and as much of kyuubi and zameil's chakra for the stronger jutsu.

Lemon warning

So here Naruto was sitting on the ground in the clearing where he had spent a month living starring at the sky with only one night of the last week before the chuunin exams left. Unable to sleep Naruto stared at the stars. Naruto was meditating trying to clear his mind as he extended his chakra around him he could feel everything around him. He remembered how Gale had taught him to place himself in the pattern of life.

"Even in this dead place you can still feel the life force in it. Feel the awareness in all things and wrap it around yourself. When you accomplish this your body will move at faster then shushin jutsu (body flicker jutsu) will allow you I've named it shyunpo or flash step. With your eye you can keep up with it and maybe even to the senka. It allows you to move behind a person's back to execute an attack in the place that's hardest to dodge."

He had been right his speed was comparable to Odin and Gale's himself. Both of which were at least high Jounin level Nin.

He felt Haku was approaching. He just smiled. He still couldn't believe how much stronger he had gotten he even learned how to sense chakra signatures better then most jounin and anbu.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" He just smiled wider "of course I am. It's not like I wasn't attacked by anbu and kage level jutsu." Slowly she sat behind the blond ninja as he removed his shirt and started to massage his shoulders. He immediately relaxed having never known the hands of a person who didn't want to kill him he responded almost like a child sighing softly as he sat there. "Naruto roll over on your stomach please." Immediately he complied as she moved to continue massaging him. She almost laughed as he started making all kinds of sounds. She felt sorry to what Ochiba had planned for him tonight.

"Naruto you've never had something like this done to you have you?" Almost sleepily he replied "no I didn't even know something like this could feel so good." He had that stupid little grin on his face as he lay there.

As she pulled away her hands she couldn't help but laugh at his whimpers. "On your back Naruto." She smiled as he complied and stared into her eyes. Slowly she sat on his stomach as she bent down and kissed him softly on his lips.

Naruto didn't know what to do. Haku was on top of him kissing him. Not some baby kiss on the cheek he sometimes got from ayame when he was younger. No this was a real kiss and he was damned if he wasn't gonna do it right. So hesitantly he cupped her face and kissed back.

When she drew her face back her eyes were cloudy. "Naruto you did very well for your first kiss." Her voice sent chills down his spine. Slowly she started to kiss his neck as he just layed there panicking. Was he supposed to do something? In response he started to tense up. "Naruto relax just lay there and enjoy." Her voice immediately made him relax it was soft and gentle.

Haku felt happy as she started to suckle on his collar bone. He trusted her to do anything to him something she hadn't seen. Slowly she pulled his hands up to her bust and made him squeeze.

Naruto was shocked she had made him fondle her something he had never thought he'd do. Already his pants were shrinking as he started to get hard. Quietly Haku sat up and undid the obi of her kimono. She tied his hands with the sash and tied it around an ice ring that she had made. She reached down and undid his pants. Quite quickly she pulled both pants and boxers down. Being careful with his already throbbing member.

He shivered as she wrapped her hand around him. Slowly she started to move it up and down as he gasped and squirmed. "Relax Naruto you don't do anything but sit there and enjoy." Her voice was soft and it worked in making him relax. She lowered her head down and licked the top of him.

"Haku what are you doing." She looked up to see him biting his lip and his eyes were wide. "It's called a blow job and it's supposed to feel good so enjoy it." He looked up to see Ochiba smiling evilly and Hinata beside her with huge eyes and a very good blush.

Slowly hinata walked around to stand behind Haku. Silently she slipped to the side as hinata took off her jacket. Revealing a fairly tight black shirt. She lifted up her shirts both the regular one and her fishnet shirt to reveal a small lacy black bra covering some fairly big breasts. Haku took Naruto back into her mouth squeezing him and licking him as she went up and down on him.

Hinata took off her pants to reveal matching black lacy underwear that looked wet. She crawled on top of "her" Naruto-kun as she undid her bra freeing her breasts. "Naruto-kun" her voice was in his ear and it made him shiver "if I untie your hands are you gonna be a good boy." She smiled when he shook his head so she undid his hands and led them to her breasts.

She gasped when he squeezed them. She leaned down and kissed him softly as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the almost naked hinata on top of him. Hinata the shyest quiet girl in all of konoha was naked on him kissing him with wet panties that probably wasn't water. He blushed when she led one of his hands down into her panties and pressed both middle and ring finger into her.

She was warm, soft and very very wet. "Naruto do you want to feel something very good" she asked as she sat up on him. Again all he could do was shake his head dumbly. He could feel haku step back along with hinata's panties from the feel of it. She removed his hand from her as she lifted herself onto his member. "Hinata are you sure." From somewhere he remembered that a woman was usually hurt if it was there first time.

She just smiled as kissed him. Suddenly she shoved herself onto him all the way. He heard her whimper as he wrapped his arms around her. After a while she sat up and smiled as she started lifting herself up and throwing herself down on his member. After a while he started to thrust up into her as she held his arms down by his side.

Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back as she led his hands to her sides and he started lifting her up and bringing her down to meet his thrust. She was panting as he kept on doing it. She felt so good right now as he kept going faster and harder as he strove to cum in her. "Naruto-kun keep goin-going it feels so good." She was panting harder now and her little face was all scrunched up like she was trying hard on something.

All this was lost on the young Ninja who just heard her tell him to keep going he could feel her tightening on him and he could feel something else in him that felt like he was going to explode. Suddenly he exploded into her as she screamed out his name he could feel her clamp down on him as she came to.

Slowly she laid down beside him after she had removed herself from on him. She watched his eyes glaze slightly. He looked happy and she was glad. He looked at her glazed eyes and her little smile as she drifted off to sleep beside him.

"Ah young love to bad you're not done yet Naruto-kun Haku here wants some fun." Ochiba quietly picked up hinata as Haku climbed on Naruto. She started to clean him as he watched Ochiba put on Hinata's clothes. Hinata half asleep helped her though he could see that she was exhausted. As he started to get hard again in Haku's mouth Ochiba took Hinata away. "Naruto do you want to do that to me?" Haku asked as she pulled him on top of her. "This time you can be in charge. You can try anything you want on me." Roughly Naruto kissed Haku sliding his tongue into her mouth as he squeezed her breasts softly. Slowly he slid down and started to finger her while sucking on one of her nipples as he pinched her other one.

She had that same look on her face as she screwed her eyes shut and started panting as she squirmed beneath his fingers. "Naruto-kun faster please" she was starting to pant now as Naruto started to quickly finger her as he sat up and watched her. Almost immediately after she started to fondle her breasts. "Oh yes Naruto keep going." Again with a scream she came on his fingers.

He slowly lifted his fingers and started to suck on them. She ran a finger over her folds and sucked on it as she rubbed at the liquid that was now on her. Quietly he took her hand off and started to lick her rubbing a little nub right above her folds that made her squeal and squirm a little.

Once he had licked it all up he thrusted into her. He was a lot rougher with her then he was with hinata but he was still gentle as he thrusted deep into her. She screamed and panted as he fucked her harder and faster then he did with hinata. She too came with him. She also had that glazed look in her eyes as she watched him remove himself from her and start licking her clean again. When she was clean he started to put her underwear on. He had a little trouble with the bra until Ochiba came back and did it for him she also took her back to her tent.

When she came back she nearly tackled Naruto to the ground as she ground herself against him "well then Naruto care can you go three for three?" Immediately he pushed her on the ground as he undressed her. Instead of her pussy though she told him to put it in her ass. She was tight as he fucked her. She moaned as he went faster. He went a lot harder in her then he did in either Haku or Hinata. But it looked like she liked it.

After a great deal of thrusting she came all over the grass he was about to pull out of her when she told him to keep going. So that's what he did he kept thrusting in her this time though he flipped her over so he thrusted her wet folds instead of her ass. When she came again he came with her.

When he woke up the next morning he was in his tent. Today was the Chuunin exams

So how did you like it hopefully that was enough of a lemon for starters there will be more in the forest of death.


	9. the chuunin exams begin

Yo I'm gonna get started on the exams. I own what I own and nothing else.

Naruto nearly flew through town today was the start of the chuunin exams. Suddenly he stopped when he heard a shout. Raced over to see a guy in black with makeup holding Konohamaru by the collar. His friends Moegi and Udon were cowering before him and a blonde girl with a fan on her back.

In a flash Naruto was behind the man with a kunai at his throat. "if your looking for a fight the chuunin exams are the perfect place you can fight full fledged shinobi not just an academy student. Now drop." Obediently the man let go of konohamaru. In another flash Naruto and konohamaru were back by konohamaru's friends.

"Oh yeah I think your friend is mad apparently he doesn't approve of that kind of behavior." In answer a cold voice said "kankuro stop disgracing our village. You what's your name." Instead Naruto just smiled "you know to find out a person's name it's customary to tell that person your name first." Even with the smile all of the konohamaru corps shivered.

"Gaara this is Temari and her brother Kankuro" "Naruto." Then Naruto just led the kids and walked off. Leaving a grinning Gaara. Temari was scared she had seen that look in his eye before the want to kill.

Naruto was a little perplexed by the sand team. The red head felt familiar just something about him was familiar. "Of course he's the ichibii shukaku's container." Gale just smiled as he started walking beside him. "You know you shouldn't enter people's head." Naruto noticed that Yugito, Haku, and even Odin was with them. "So the village hidden in the shadows will take part in the chuunin exam?"

"Yes something will happen I can feel it. Anyway good luck Naruto and don't you dare loose." With that the shadow team vanished. After Naruto met up with his team they headed over to the chuunin exams.

As they reached the second floor they noticed quite a lot of people were there. They went on after Naruto informed them the reason for the disturbance and the genjutsu. However as they went into a big room someone shouted out "Sasuke Uchiha I challenge you." Naruto looked up to see the creepiest thing he had ever seen.

A guy in green spandex with a hair style like someone put a bowl on his head and cut around it. The creepy thing was the HUGE eyebrows. Again something was off though something about the man was familiar "yo bushy brows forget about sasuke to get to him you need to get thru me." "Very well if it is needed then so be it." He shifted into the strong fist stance.

Instead of getting into a stance Naruto just stood there. "Well then I'm waiting." "Very well I Rock lee the Beautiful Green Beast of konoha will defeat you." Immediately he vanished only to reappear in a crater against on the wall. "You have good speed and you could easily beat Sasuke however with that speed you can't beat me." Slowly he started to undo the wrappings around his arms and crossed them in front of his face. Quickly Naruto held his hand up "enough that technique is forbidden you know that."

Suddenly a billow of smoke arose and a bigger version of Lee arrived. They jabbered on for a while but by then team seven was gone. They arrived in a large room where Ino and sakura started to bicker back and forth for a while. Naruto wasn't really paying attention until a young man told them to be quiet. He was older then them and had silver hair with glasses.

He announced himself to be a gennin though Naruto doubted it. He even said that he had taken the chuunin exams six times and failed. Slowly to avoid suspicion Naruto slowly spread his chakra around him. Something told him to be wary of the ninja. He continued to talk about some kind of cards but Naruto was watching the sound ninja they were acting suspicious. "What about Naruto Uzumaki from the leaf." Quietly Naruto walked over his hand going to his sword hilt. "Uzumaki Naruto, nine d ranked missions, and one c rank surprisingly low due to the amount of time being a ninja.

Ninjutsu: 2, Taijutsu: 1, Genjutsu: 0, Intelegence: 1, Force: 2, Speed: 2, Stamina: 5, Seal knowledge: 1. not that great. Though there is something shady about his past. He is called a jinchurik" was all he got before Naruto swung his sword. He only got his glasses which flew off and shattered against the wall. Slowly he picked up his card. IT was there. Along with the fact that he had disappeared for two months.

Without any hand signs flames burnt the card into nothing. He felt the sound Nin attack. In a flash he cut through the metal thing on his arm and appeared behind him with a kunai at the Nin's neck. "ENOUGH THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING UNTIL I SAY SO" the huge voice yelled. He looked to see a man in a black trench coat with a bandana and scars covering his face somewhat.

"Any more fighting and you will answer to me Morino Ibiki is that clear." Slowly Naruto removed the kunai from the sound's neck and sheathed his sword. He would find out who they were in the second part of the exam. "Every body gets a number for seat arrangements." After everyone had taken their seats the rules were given Naruto wasn't really paying much attention he was focused on Hinata sitting next to him.

After forty-five minutes the final question was given Naruto was to busy pinching Hinata's butt. He did notice that some of the gennin quit but he wasn't really worried the ones he needed to "talk" with were still there. And then Anko jumped thru the window and started yelling though Naruto wasn't looking at her face.

Then she yelled at them to follow her. Naruto did remember to leave a note to Ibiki. In between boob ogling. So here he was listening to some boring thing about the forest of Death. When he let a cigarette when she thru a kunai at him he let it graze his cheek and he was even enjoying Anko licking his blood while he discreetly rubbed in between her thighs. But some Grass asshole ruined it.

After getting their scroll they entered the Forest of Death. They encountered a rain Nin but he didn't have a scroll so Naruto let him go. When all of a sudden a huge gust of wind appeared and blew him thru a good bit of forest. When he opened his eyes he saw a huge snake but a quick bala killed it. He needed to hurry he could feel some good Killing intent. When he arrived back to his team he saw that grass bastard from earlier.

Immediately he jumped in he almost got his sword out when the bastard bit him. "Naruto a gift." The bastard spoke like a creep. "Now for sasuke's." He lunged toward sasuke but only got the other side of Naruto's neck. Immediately Naruto grabbed the bastard's neck and shot some chakra only for it to turn into a doll. Suddenly the shadow team was there quickly Haku and Yugito did the force sleep jutsu and put both Sasuke and Sakura to sleep.

"Naruto what are your orders." Although Naruto heard blah blah blah. He did hear the laugh as the bastard sunk into the ground. His body felt heavy all of a sudden and he collapsed into Haku's arms. When he awoke both Haku and Yugito were with him.

Lemon Warning-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled Yugito into his arms as he kissed her. Something about him seemed very turned on. He quickly put her on her back as he undid her pants and slid them off of her. Quickly he thrust two fingers in her she actually moaned. He spread out her thighs as he thrusted deep into her soft folds. He started thrusting harder into her. She just dug her nails into his back and held on as he fucked her. "Naruto please more more." Her words just made him harder as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

Haku was shocked the black flame tattoo that came out of those bite marks flowed down his body. His eyes were wild as he screwed her friend. When she went limp from exhaustion after she had coated his cock with her cum he turned his eyes on her. And before she knew it she was on all fours with Naruto fucking her in the ass.

The rest of it was a blur of fucking where he couldn't seem to cum inside of either Haku or Yugito as he fucked them both in all kinds of ways. He had yugito up against the wall she was screaming as he continued to fuck her ass she had come and was starting to go limp. When it flooded into her. Finally he laid back with Yugito in his arms sleeping. Haku even climbed up near him and cuddled also very tired.

Lemon ending-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke in front of the tower with Sakura and Sasuke near him. He felt tired into his very bones as he got up and walked into the building.

Ok I'm gonna be gone for a while I'll write when I come back in a week I'll only be here for a couple days but then I'll be gone for three weeks rate and review.


	10. the start of the third exams

Yo the third exam will begin in this chapter and go for who knows how long. I own what I own and nothing more.

Naruto stood with the passing teams and if it wasn't for the pain he'd be laughing his ass off. The entire rookie nine was there, the sand, sound, and kabuto's team. But what was funny was the fact that there was a star team there and the shadow teams. Gale, Rose, and Ochiba all were wearing henge. Their Jounin sensei was Kagome in a henge and Thralk was Odin's team's sensei.

The star team consisted of two men and a woman. The woman was blonde wearing snow camouflage like the rest of her team but she had great breasts and electric blue eyes. He was also ogling hinata she didn't have her jacket zipped and her tight black shirt was showing.

The old man was blabbing on and on about good will before a guy with a coughing fit every few seconds stood in and started talking. But then kabuto quit and with a few discreet hand signs that his cloak concealed he did the TELEKENISES JUTSU "he's one of us isn't he." "Yes I don't know which one but he may even be one of the sacred beasts" even in his head Gale's voice was cold.

"Now then since nobody else withdraws one person will have to go twice he or she will fight the first and last match." (I didn't put in the coughing because I don't want to) the screen dropped down and to Naruto's bad luck his name was there. Following it and announcing his first opponent was kabuto's team mate Yoroi Akado.

As Naruto stood in the ring with Yoroi and Hayate he noticed he couldn't mold chakra without pain so he stopped the flow of chakra to his weights apparently without Yoroi noticing. As Hayate started the match Naruto nearly dropped to his knees in pain as both seals started to activate. After some quick hand signs Yoroi charged at him. He jumped and grabbed Naruto by the arms from behind almost immediately Naruto felt his chakra being drained.

With a small jump Naruto was able to grab hold of Yoroi's arms and plant his feet right where the arm meets the shoulder (10 points for those who point out the anime and 10 more for naming the fight) "Take as much as you want you may be able to drain me completely before I break your arms." And with that he pulled for all he had. He could feel his strength leaving him. But then he and everybody else heard the left arm snap. As Yoroi let him go Naruto jumped back and pulled out a kunai.

He was panting hard now Yoroi had sucked a lot of his chakra. "hahaha even with one arm I can still take the rest of your chakra." And with that he charged this time however Naruto followed his movements and with a quick burst of speed that surprised even Lee. He slashed Yoroi's left shoulder almost completely open.

Instead of screaming Yoroi just started to laugh "you idiot did you forget you broke me arm already you even cracked my shoulder so you did nothing there of any damage." As soon as he said that the blue flame surrounding his right hand flickered out. "What did you do? My chakra won't respond." Naruto just smirked "Hayate call the match or I'll kill him. His chakra won't respond and if he isn't treated immediately the poison will kill him." To prove his point Yoroi fell to his knees as he started vomiting blood. "Alright then winner of the match Naruto Uzumaki." After that Gale appeared next to him and they shushined away.

As Naruto lay in the middle of a stone room Kakashi started drawing runes on the ground leading to his left curse seal. Gale made the same runes from fire that hovered above the ground. When they were done they both did the same seals and slapped their hands over one of the seals on Naruto's neck and yelled "evil sealing method" the pain was unbelievable.

But when Naruto woke up he was back in the arena with the konoha, shadow and even the female member of the star team standing by him. He stood up and walked over to see Rose fighting with one of the Star ninja. He was wearing the snow camouflage and had brown hair and eyes. It didn't look good for her as he did his mysterious peacock method. However one of her special senbon paralyised him and made her the winner.

"The next match will be between Kusanagi Ochiba and Sumaru of star." As the two went down he couldn't help but feel bad for sumaru he fought Ochiba and he barely lived. He found out that while he was gone Sakura fought Ino, Kankuro fought Mitsumi Tsurugi (kabuto's other teammate), Zaku and shino, Lee and Garra, Dosu and Choji, Kin and Shikamaru, ten ten and temari. (They're all the same as they were. Odin's team Gale, Sauske, kiba, hinata, another Hyuuga by the look of his eyes, and star was all that was left.

Bummed didn't even describe Naruto's mood he had missed almost all the matches of people who he didn't know their abilities. But as he watched Ochiba dodge and weave between Sumaru's attacks he wondered if Ochiba would loose but he doubted. "Tell me boy why do you fight so hard?" Ochiba was really just messing with the kid's mind. "I fight to become stronger so that I could become the Hoshikage and protect my village." "I quit then." And with that Ochiba walked back up to the balcony. "Winner sumaru"

"Next match kuchiki Haku versus Kuchiki Yugito" "I forfeit" Haku's voice was clear and void of any emotion. "Winner Kuchiki Yugito. Next match Hinata Hyuuga verse Neji Hyuuga." As the two steeped down Naruto watched fascinated. His fascination turned to horror though as Neji was clearly toying with her he had knocked her tenketsu out (chakra points you need them to mold chakra to those who don't know). They charged at each other and he could feel Neji's killing intent.

He used the flying thunder god jutsu he had placed on hinata without her knowing to appear in front of them and he kicked Neji out of the way as hinata started to cough up blood. Quickly he caught hinata and layed her down as Rose appeared and started to use her medical jutsu. Pissed was by far an understatement "NEJI" he shouted after he stepped away from Hinata.

His killing intent sky rocketed as almost all gennin dropped to their knees paralyzed from the sheer amount of it. The jounin started to appear in between the two as Naruto's chakra exploded and started to swirl around him making the very ground shake "DON'T YOU DARE LOSE I WILL DEFEAT YOU" he stopped when he felt the old man's hand on his shoulder. As suddenly as it appeared it vanished as he went back to hinata.

He picked her up and carried her to the infirmary to rest. Sarutobi was scarred Naruto had used the Hirashin jutsu (flying thunder god) which was a feat in and of itself but the amount of both chakra and killing intent made some of even the jounin scared. He could see it in Gai's eyes as he watched Naruto threatening his student the fear of death.

After Naruto was gone Hayate spoke "winner Neji Hyuuga. Next match Uchiha Sasuke and Kiba Inuzuka. Begin." Kiba started by swallowing a soldier pill and doing his Four legs technique. Then he used the man beast clone to change Akamaru into a clone of Kiba. They used their Gatsuuga and in short time defeated Sasuke. "Winner Kiba Inuzuka. Next Match Kuchiki Odin versus Abarai Gale." "impossible" Gai's voice made the rookie nine that was present look at him Ino spoke first "what do you mean impossible." Slowly Gale removed his cloak as Odin did the same.

They got into their Batoujutsu stance (hiten mitsurugi Ryu) when Gai spoke again "It can't be an Abarai's still alive?" "Gai-sensei what's the matter" Ten ten was scared Gai was trembling. Kakashi spoke next "The Abarai clan had a special kekkai Genkai called the Sayjin blood. It's a fighting clan's blood line as it increases the chakra capacity the more a person uses their chakra. Also they'd go berserk if it was a good enough fight which means they're strength and speed would increase tremendously as well as their desire to kill to as great as a demon.

In fact they're also called the Demon clan. If they get close to death and recover they're chakra capacity doubles at least. They're bodies learn from fighting and instinct allows it so that the same jutsu will not work twice they're bodies instantly discern the weakness and strengths of a jutsu and allow them to exploit them.

The fight was with swords and very few actually saw it since they moved so fast. Naruto came back and in between glares at Neji he explained "just relax and see with your chakra not your eyes sense their movements your eyes won't catch them." In the end Gale won by using his sheathe to catch the blade leaving Odin with no defense so Hayate called it "winner Abarai Gale. Next match Naruto Uzumaki versus Hikari from star. Begin"

Immediately Hikari activated the Mysterious Peacock Method as Naruto just smirked "so I guess you'll be a good test for my new style." "Flaming Phoenix Method." He did the same hand signs as hikari did for the peacock but his chakra was blue flames and not only did he have a chakra serpent but wings and a tail as well. Immediately he flew up high and his chakra incarnation split into three as they attacked she changed to flight mode and tried to dodge them as she tackled Naruto to the ground instantly he puffed away and she was pulled under the ground "head hunter jutsu" when he came up his sword was pointed at her throat.

"winner Naruto Uzumaki" and with that Naruto pulled her up from the ground getting a nice ass grab in the process and then he walked back to the infirmary leaving a very blushing star ninja. She jumped when she heard his voice in her head "meet me tonight and I'll explain the strange chakra you have."

That night Naruto led the star Nin to the clearing where he had lived for two months. He sat down across from her as he started "you have a demon bear inside of you. The result being your large chakra capacity and your urges. It is called being a jinchurriki or demon container I have the kyuubii the nine tailed fox demon inside of me and there are others here at the exams with demons inside.

She broke down crying at that. The fact that the whispers she had heard was true, she was a demon. She broke down in Naruto's arms as he just held her and let her cry. "I know how it feels all of us do and nobody but another jinchurriki can understand us. After the chuunin exam I want you to come with me and some of the other demons to learn to master you demon. I promise I'll keep you safe."

Lemon warning----------------------------------

She was shocked this man who didn't even know her was gonna keep her safe she felt strange. As she kissed him Naruto laid her on her back and proceeded to put his tongue in her mouth. She was turned on as she started to rub against him. He quickly took off her pants as she took off her shirt and bra. He then started to suck and pinch her nipples as he fingered her with his other hand. When she came she screamed.

He was gonna leave it at that until she talked "Naruto take me if you'll keep me safe then I'll keep you company." With that she undid his pants and helped him undress. He opened her thighs as he got on top of her. He thrusted deep to hear her moan. He started to thrust in her as she rose to meet him. "Sumaru did this to me once this feels so much better." She bit into his shoulder as he started to go faster. She screamed and moaned the entire time and he could tell she hadn't done it a lot she came quickly but she came a couple of times.

He felt proud when he came she had just come again and he could tell she was done. He lay next to her as she lay across him. She had had multiple orgasms all thanks to Naruto she felt safe here in his arms as she fell asleep blushing. Naruto was nervous Gale had made him take a pill every day that would not get the women he slept with pregnant but he was quickly loosing track of them he was nervous of how he would have to explain to his other lovers their new harem member. He decided to let it lie as he wrapped his arms around her and carried her to his tent. Where he fell asleep.


	11. baboon king

Yo it's me I'll go as far as I can but I'll be gone for a couple weeks but I'll return with vigor. I own what I own.

Naruto was bored Gale told him to watch lee and examine what he has. It was stupid watching over a kid who was in a hospital while the real Naruto trained with the summoning jutsu. So he just sat down on the floor next to him and sent his chakra into lee. It worked its way throughout his body. Suddenly he was in a room of sorts a great white room with no beginning or end.

In front of him was a white baboon but the tail was a snake. "Greetings from the fox lord to the baboon king great zabimaru." The voice Naruto spoke with was not his own Kyuubii was talking and it was quite weird for his body to talk without him doing it. "And what does the great fox lord ask of the baboon king Lady Kyuubii." His voice was soft and in his arms Lee was asleep.

Lady Kyuubii now Naruto didn't really think of kyuubii as a woman. He could feel himself smile "the fallen one sends his greeting." "And what doessss the great Odin wisssh of ussss." The snake tail talked. Naruto was lost 'fallen one' what was that about? "He wants to redo the seal so your container can be of use." Naruto sat crossed legged on the ground. "So he wants to use Lee for his own ends." The eyes of the baboon king drilled into Naruto's own.

"Maybe but the fallen one will not take a no for an answer." He closed his eyes as he thought the snake tail was still staring at Naruto though despite his counter part. Naruto just smiled wider as he showed his fangs at the snake. "When will he begin?" "As soon as possible I imagine. Why you don't have a hot date to you." The sarcasm coming from the fox was likely to get Naruto scared as he started to think of a way to escape. "Very well we will allow you to change the seal not like we have a choice though." The bitter smile coming from the king of the baboons was saddening.

"So this is your container huh?" Again he stared into Naruto's eyes. "The runt is Naruto Uzumaki. The demon king's nephew." He could tell Zabimaru was shocked. "Very well kyuubi-hime we accept on the condition that lee be given the baboon scroll." "agreed." And with that Naruto was woke up. It was strange though he wasn't in the hospital his clone was in but the real Naruto woke up in the training ground he was in with gale. "Come on then I guess he agreed." Gale was staring at him.

"Yes but how did I see him I mean I used a clone to watch over Lee?" Instead he just smiled as he used the shadow teleportation jutsu to bring them to the hospital. As he looked at Lee he could feel the presence of Zabimaru. "Naruto stand guard at the door." His voice was professional and his eyes were cold again as he walked over to the bed. Naruto bolted out the door he was terrified by gale 'fallen one' the name kept running in his head and he really didn't want to find out what it meant.

Apparently though the name was talking about Gale's demon not Gale himself. The chakra that suddenly exploded in the room drove Naruto to his knees as he tried to breathe. So much power was it all to rework the seal on Lee? He could feel other chakra signatures coming quickly in response to Gale's power. One he recognized as the Old man's and the other two were probably his special anbu. He managed to get to his feet as Sarutobi showed up worried. Again Naruto felt detached from his body as it straightened he could feel Kyuubii's power flooding himself. "Greetings Monkey keeper. Now summon Enma I need to talk to him."

Sarutobi was shocked Naruto was standing there and the kyuubii's chakra was flowing around him. However he obediently summoned the monkey king. When Enma was summoned he just stared at Naruto's body. "Greetings to the fox lord why did you ask me to be summoned?" "Easy I need you to find the baboon summoning scroll so I could retrieve it for your brother that's in there." Enma was shocked "Zabimaru's in his body?" "Yes now where is his contract he wants it so the fallen one could teach the boy to use it." "The last I heard it was in bamboo country."

Suddenly the chakra vanished and Gale walked out with Lee on his shoulder. "So bamboo country right. Stop fooling around Kyuubii we have work to do." And with a flicker of darkness both Gale and Naruto were gone. Sarutobi was scared the amount of chakra that was used was incredible it had permeated half of Konoha. "Enma what was that about?" He couldn't help but let his voice shake a little. "I don't know but if that man seeks the baboon scroll he will not likely come back alive. It is in a monastery sealed under holy ninja. Kyuubii wouldn't be able to take the scroll from there but the other man in the black who is he."

"His name is Gale he was the Kage of the village hidden in the shadows before that unfortunate event destroyed it." "He might be able to do it if the Kyuubii was telling the truth. Summon me again when we could talk in private." And with that enma poofed away. Saurtobi just sighed now he was gonna have to both track down kakashi and find an excuse for the chakra signature. He had a long day ahead of him.

Kakashi was watching sasuke practice when Sarutobi showed up. The old man looked more tired then normal. "Kakashi we need to talk come with me." And with that sasuke was left alone on the mountain top as kakashi just vanished with the hokage not that he cared.

Kakashi arrived a couple of seconds later in the anbu head quarters. He was surprised by the number of people here nearly all of the Anbu and special jounin were here. Gai was shouting something about his student when the hokage shushed him. He sat behind a desk as the ninja formed up in rows. "Alright the chakra signature was Gale's the specific's are unknown at the time however after it he left the village with Rock lee and Naruto Uzumaki to supposedly Bamboo country." Everyone could tell that Sarutobi was serious "Anko and Kakashi you will go immediately to bamboo country to find Gale and assist him in anyway possible. With that you are all dismissed except for Kakashi and Anko."

Once they were alone Sarutobi leaned back and pulled out his pipe. "Kakashi you will explain what the term Fallen one means." "It is a term that refers to Gale's demon." Kakashi was scared if he had to go to Bamboo country he would have to go to the monastery where Rin was. "Very well do you know the Monastery of holy nin's?" "Yes" they both spoke in unison. After a drag from the pipe he spoke again. "It is believed that Gale is heading there for the baboon summoning scroll you are to go and find out why he wants it. Understood?"

"Yes" again they spoke in unison. "Alright you are to head out immediately. Dismissed." Once they were gone he summoned Enma. "Alright now Enma explain" he looked nervous and that wasn't good in Sarutobi's opinion. "apparently Rock Lee has the Baboon king Zabimaru sealed inside of him the chakra was probably a reworking of the seal that binded him to Lee. The term 'fallen one' that kyuubii spoke was in reference to Odin Gale's demon. It was said that he was a death god at one time but he disobeyed in his job and didn't kill a person. For such he was banished and the thus fallen. He was a god of fire and he was merciless he killed anyone who got in his way."

"Alright so why the scroll?" "Well I suppose that it is for Lee." Sarutobi just sighed. Now not only did he have a report about Orochimaru but he had a god running around. So Enma poofed away as he went back to his office to start on the paper work.

Kakashi and Anko arrived a day later at the monastery in bamboo country by the time they got there Gale was there waiting. "It took you long enough Lee and Naruto are out running laps somewhere and Naruto is teaching him some basic ninjutsu. Kakashi I need you to go talk to rin for me she doesn't seem to like me very much the old man came by and told us that while the two boys aren't allowed in I can come by later to get the scroll and he'd get rin to seal Naruto's cursed seal completely with the holy arts."

And with that Kakashi was stuck here in Rin's cell (in a monastry a monk's room is called a cell) as he waited for her. When she did come in she was dressed in white clothes with a green sash around her shoulder and a gem on her forhead (think tsunade). "Kakashi why are you here?" Her voice was cold as she stared at him. He stood up and bowed low to her "Rin I need you to help our sensei's son."

She came over to him and sat down motioning for him to sit down next to her. "So how is he?" "He looks just like his father." She just smiled as she looked over at him "how are you doing kakashi?" He was shocked but Rin was always caring "I am doing alright being alone." Again she smiled as she pushed him back on the bed.

Naruto sat on the ground in the forest Lee had gone back to camp already and so Naruto was left with a little piece and quite for a while. It didn't last long as he felt a chakra presence come up to him he stood up as Anko appeared behind him with a kunai "so let's go back to where we were huh?"

Ok read and review. Also I'm thinking about putting a kakashi and rin lemon in the next chapter.


	12. the curse seal

Yo I'm back and I finally got my idea for this chapter I don't want a ankoxnaruto lemon since she'll be with odin (gale's kid). I own what I own. Oh they'll be lemons in this chapter so if you don't like it follow the dashed lines.

WITH KAKASHI AND RIN

Lemon----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin pushed kakashi to his back and straddled him. Slowly she pulled off his mask he just let her (I made it up that if you see a hatake with his mask off that person is the hatake's wife/husband for whoever made that tell me I got it from somewhere) she also took off his headband and tossed it on the floor.

"Your not alone kakashi you'll always have me." And with that she kissed her lover as she started to undress him. After she took off his shirt he stopped her. "Come back with me." Instead of answering she removed his hands and traced his scars lingering over the one on his eye.

"I can't go back there especially not with that man there." She softly kissed his scared eye as she undressed. "Don't worry about the future kakashi worry about right now" (the exclusion of the suffix is intentional a name without one is usually reserved for married couples I don't know where I got that either).

Kakashi slowly put her on her back and opened her legs he kissed his way down her to her opening and swirled his tongue around her opening. "Kakashi quit teasing me please." Immediately he stuck his tongue in her and starting licking her juices. She wound her fingers in his hair as he continued he even pinched her clit with his hand as he squeezed her but with his other.

Rin was ecstatic she hadn't been with any man other then kakashi and she knew he was faithful to her even if he did read his dirty little books he always had new things to try when he visited her like he always tried to get her to come back. Suddenly he stopped licking as he removed his pants and entered her gently.

She couldn't help but smile kakashi always thought she was made of glass not that she minded it was nice to have a sensitive lover. He was starting to gain speed as she was nearing her orgasim when he lifted her legs on his shoulders to go in deeper.

Kakashi smiled as rin just bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming when he put her legs on his shoulders now she couldn't help but moan and scream. He actually liked to hear him give her pleasure. He was getting close and he could tell she was close to so he started to speed up. "Faster kakashi please faster I'm so close." He loved her face she was blushing and her eyes were all sparkles as he sped up some more she started to moan louder.

He kept going faster and deeper when she came she nearly broke his ear drums as he joined her in their nirvana. That however didn't last to long when they both felt the incredible yet familiar chakra surge.

After all the demon lord kyuubii's power isn't one to be forgotten so easily. As they rushed to get dressed rin remembered to grab her bow before they left.

Lemon over-----------------------------------------------

Back with Naruto and Anko

"So let's go back to where we were huh?" Anko smirked the boy had changed she had seen him kick ass in the tournament and she could feel something was different about the boy then before the forest of death something had changed the cursed seal was only a part of it.

"Actually how bout we have a match first I wanna try something I've been working on." Quickly Anko jumped back and still with that smirk that made him just wanna jump her. "Done but don't think me kicking your ass is gonna get you out of my fun later."

Instead of answering he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You're the one who's gonna get her ass kicked then it's gonna be me who gets the fun ready go!" And with that Anko vanished. "Oh and anything goes okay." His only response was a kunai thrown at his head.

He just smirked he was having fun. As he dodged various kunai and shuriken he could tell she wasn't going to go serious so he decided he'd take it up a notch. He quickly jumped back onto a tree limb as he revealed the onigan. After a few hand signs he yelled **LEAF SHURIKEN JUTSU** the move was effective to say the least nearly all the leaves fell and went swirling to Anko who just barely dodged the brunt she was still cut up though Naruto's aim took more of a toll on her trench coat then her.

Anko was pissed if the brat wanted to play hardball she'd play. She threw off her trench coat answering the greatest question in Naruto trivia. Does she wear anything but a fishnet under that trench coat? The answer much to Naruto's pleasure was no.

She quickly charged at him and though he had the onigan she still didn't miss. (I mean if you were Naruto and a very sexy very big breasted woman wearing a tight fishnet shirt was jumping around attacking you wouldn't be able to focus either).

To the average on looker it looked just like that however they would be wrong. Naruto had to do everything he could to not scream out the cursed marks were pulsing. The result was him getting his ass beat after a fairly severe kick he fell to the ground. It was then that Anko felt something was wrong.

Sure she was good and anybody would be distracted with her twin assets being free the way they were but he shouldn't be hit with every attack. That was when she felt it the power of the curse seal. The tainted chakra was terrifying. She was forced to her knees as by the sheer amount of his chakra.

However it wasn't the cursed seal that scared her it was another chakra signature one she remembered and would for the rest of her life and probably even in the next one the demon kitsune kyuubii the nine tailed fox was inside Naruto she knew but from the look he had taken over.

"**So that bitch there wants a good fuck does she I wonder wench have you ever had a demon in bed women are just as good as men wouldn't you agree" the** voice terrified Anko what was shocking was that she could hear the feminine quality about the voice.

He no she Anko corrected herself absently drew Naruto's sword. "**so then wench let's see if your wet beneath that skirt you did want Naruto to fuck you right so let's get started it's a game called don't get raped ready go!" **Immediately Naruto was behind her and was about to grab her neck when a kunai hit the tree where he was just a second ago.

"Kyuubii-hime I'm afraid you'll have to go back to your cage no fun for you." The man was tall Anko saw and was wearing a black robe if it wasn't for the voice she would have sworn that the man was gale. "**And why should I listen to a fucking weak ass snake that couldn't get as strong as he is without human's help?" **"Simple Naruto can't bring out all nine tails I however can bring out all eight." And to prove his point red chakra surged out of him and while it shredded the cloak eight tails stood there.

Anko actually blushed at the man's face he was hot!! She wouldn't mind getting him in bed. She was broken out of her daydream by Naruto/kyuubii's laughter. "**Like I give a damn about this kid's body he may not be able to use my power but I can." **Suddenly red chakra surged around Naruto and Anko couldn't help but be scared the killing intent made it a struggle to even breathe.

Kyuubii was laughing Odin saw he was surprised himself the cap shouldn't have been this great for only one tail. Even he was starting to have trouble breathing when suddenly an arrow planted itself in Naruto's chest. Immediately the power vanished not before a scream was heard. Odin stopped channeling the power of his demon as a woman and kakashi quickly appeared next to Naruto and started to examine him.

He was broken out of his revere by a flying Anko courtesy of gale as he went down to check on Naruto. Odin was blushing as he held Anko she was Hot!!!!! To make it worse was the fact that her coat was gone so only her fishnet shirt was there. Luckily however she still hadn't recovered from the killing intent so she was dazed. He took her back to his tent and laid her in bed and after giving instructions to lee and a quick sleeping jutsu rushed back to Naruto.

He found a shirtless Naruto laying face down as the woman drew on his body with what looked like chakra. In the center of his back was a crystal like the one on the woman's head but larger. After she was done she sent a huge surge of what felt to Odin was holy chakra the opposite of the demon chakra three of the people in the circle could emit.

After that Naruto's body pulsed as what looked like a green tattoo (think tsunade's genesis rebirth jutsu where she gets the tattoo on her head) that went through and after pushing Naruto over on his back he saw that two lines went over his shoulders through the curse seals and two went around his waste and all four met up at kyuubii's seal.

"Alright then after Naruto wakes up we'll head back to konoha." And with that gale picked up Naruto and went back to camp. Rin went back to the monastery dragging kakashi while tears were in her eyes. Odin just shrugged and decided to go check on Anko.

So there it is my latest chapter there will be some lemons in the next chapter I write.


	13. the man called odin

Yo I'm over a little bout of depression so I'll make another chap. I own what I own. Thanks for the reviews I personally like anime goddess1990 thanks for letting me know I'm weird. Probably ankoxodin citrus here not full lemon yet muhahahhaha. **ALSO ATTENTION ATTENTION NARUTO'S MOTHER WAS UZUMAKI KUSHINA A FORMER WHIRLPOOL NINJA (**the village is supposedly destroyed**) AND NARUTO'S PERSONALITY DERIVES FROM HER (**she is presumed dead)** HIS FATHER IS NONE OTHER THEN THE YONDAIME HOKAGE MINATO NAMIKAZE (**and yes that's where he gets his looks)

"**So that bitch there wants a good fuck does she I wonder wench have you ever had a demon in bed women are just as good as men wouldn't you agree" the** voice terrified Anko what was shocking was that she could hear the feminine quality about the voice.

He no she Anko corrected herself absently drew Naruto's sword. "**so then wench let's see if your wet beneath that skirt you did want Naruto to fuck you right so let's get started it's a game called don't get raped ready go**!" Immediately Naruto was behind her and was about to grab her neck

What was once Naruto shoved her against the tree his wicked grin terrified Anko. Anko those she is sadistic has always been afraid of being raped since orochimaru did it to her as a child. She felt him lift up her skirt and something hard press against her.

She woke up screaming the man who saved her's arms causing them both to fall off the limb they were running on. She squeezed her eyes and waited for the ground however all she felt was strong arms. When she looked the man that saved her was on his back he had taken the brunt of the fall and his hood was back.

Again Anko couldn't help but blush at how hot he looked especially with that stupid grin on his face. "Well are you okay we couldn't have you getting hurt now can we?" She blushed when the others started coming back to see what was wrong.

And after quite a bit of teasing they were on their way yet again Anko was in the man's arms. She stayed awake that day talking to the man who was carrying her. She found out he was gale's son Odin. He had the hachi-bii the eight tailed snake demon. He also had a sword like the others of the demon clan his had a loop attached to the hilt. (I'm sorry but I had to take former 9th division captain tousen kaname's zanbaktou from bleach gomen nasai tubo)

She also saw that rin was with them and that kakashi was very close to her. She saw that Naruto was slumped over gale's shoulder and lee kept on looking at him. At some unknown signal gale who was in the lead stopped. "Odin take these two and Anko to our area kakashi and rin you'll be coming with me to talk to sarutobi."

As soon as he finished what looked like pure darkness enveloped her and from what she saw was starting on lee and Naruto too. It took perhaps two seconds but for Anko the only thing that kept her from going insane as darkness enveloped everything was Odin saying it would be all right and for him to occasionally squeeze her.

The trip felt much longer then what it probably was but when see could actually see again she was in a clearing with some women who were dressed in the kage gakure style all black. She was a little surprised when Odin shifted and started carrying her one handed as he pulled out some cigarettes.

She even took one as he carried her to a tent that she assumed was his. He put her in bed and actually laid down next to her to sleep and which next to him with his arms around her she did after they smoked.

Of course that was after some yelling which his response was "you keep having nightmares and you are important to me so I'm sleeping next to you no but's and the fact that it was his bed she was in stopped all arguing."

She was woken up by yelling and she noticed that Odin was still asleep however what really was embarrassing was the fact that she was her leg and arm was draped over him and her head was next to his on his shoulder. He had a small smile on his face and his arms were wrapped around Anko softly but as such that she couldn't leave without waking him up.

So instead of finding out what the yelling was about she did a quick sound barrier and went back to sleep blushing and having VERY naughty dreams about the man who she was asleep with.

_Outside----------------------_

Naruto couldn't sleep every time he did he relieved himself attacking Anko and what he was going to do to her if he had caught her though rin's seal had stopped the cursed seals from talking to him it didn't stop the now awaken kyuubii from talking. He was interrupted when gale appeared with a very bloody and beaten body next to him.

"Naruto come here." Naruto shivered at the cold voice it was colder then normal and before he knew it Naruto was standing next to gale looking at the man on the ground. "This is Jiraya of the sannin and he has something to tell you about your mom." This perked Naruto's interest something that even gale didn't know about his mom.

The man was old Naruto saw not as old as the hokage but still. He groaned as he sat up and Naruto could see the broken nose and black eye's his lip was already starting to swell and by the ugly bruises on his face Naruto could tell it was something that jiraya hid and something that pissed gale off to no end.

"Yeah well your mom was a ninja from the former whirlpool village whose name was uzumaki kushina. Before the rock Nin found her she lost her memory and took on the name marise instead and her surname was the only thing that she remembered. She regained her memories after spending time with your father. Ca" was all he was able to finish before he met Naruto's fist.

"Why the hell did you hide that you bastard? I deserve the right to actually know my own mother's name you I'll kill you." After a little while of beating the sannin gale pulled him off. After that he watched as Naruto ran off into the woods. He had a small smile on his face he was happy that Naruto did what jiraya deserved.

Sighing he called hinata and told her to go find Naruto and comfort him. And so a blushing hinata dashed off into the woods to find her lover. Gale just sighed as he dragged the unconscious jiraya to rose.

With hinata---------------lemons------------------------

As she dashed off she couldn't help but wonder what made Naruto so pissed she only got to where he was while he was beating the shit out of the man. She was broken out of her thoughts by the sounds of explosions so with a burst of speed she reached Naruto and couldn't believe what she saw.

Naruto was in front of what was once probably a small mountain by the amount of rubble panting as he shot a wave of chakra at the mound of rocks blasting off parts of it. So not thinking she rushed over to him before falling on the ground do the amount of killing intent that surged from him. She watched horrified as black flames surged around his arm.

And with a shout of **FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME** he shot a dragon made of black flames that destroyed whatever was left of the rocks and left a huge crater on the ground. The killer intent vanished after the attack and she couldn't help but fell her heart break a little when she heard him start to cry.

Quickly she rushed over and hugged him to her. Naruto stiffened as someone wrapped their arms around him he had lost himself so much that someone had been able to get to him he cursed himself if it was an assassin he would have been dead. "Please don't cry Naruto" he jumped a little when he heard hinata's voice.

Quickly Naruto turned around and laid hinata to the ground as he kissed her. He ran his hands down to her hips when he found something hard in her jacket pocket. Curious he pulled out a bag that had 'for Naruto have fun p.s. don't tell rose I gave you this she'll kill me' on it he opened to see a bowl and some weed in it. (Yes that'll be in there to, good smokin Naruto)

Smiling he packed it remembering the trip to the monastery him smoking with gale and lee.

Flashback----------------

They had made camp for the night and lee had woken up. Naruto noticed that gale seemed nervous about something and to Naruto that was just weird. "Gale-sensei what's wrong" instead of answering Naruto felt gale's chakra surge out like his did when he was trying to get into **the pattern style** that gale showed him becoming part of everything that was around him. Gale's stretched as far as Naruto could sense.

Suddenly gale pulled out what appeared to be a box. "listen closely what I'm about to show you doesn't go beyond us got it and no lee you can't even show gai this got it?" after some squirming as he decided "look this is the greatest test of your flames of youth." Naruto could tell that was the wrong thing to say as lee jumped up and started yelling about how is flames of youth were the brightest.

After a swift kick from gale he shut up and sat down. To their surprise he pulled out a pipe and a small bag of what Naruto guessed was marijuana (I have no clue how to spell it) and started packing.

End flashback--------------------

Naruto smirked he still couldn't remember what exactly happened that night but he knew it was fun. He smirked as he took a deep hit. He laughed as he shared the bag with hinata smoking it all. By the end neither one of them could keep from giggling.

Lemon start------------------------------------------------

He was very surprised when hinata made the first move. She jumped him and pinned him to the ground as she kissed him. Quite happy Naruto squeezed her butt causing the girl to gasp giving Naruto the opportunity to stick his tongue in her. He rolled over so he was on top and took off her jacket. She helped him take off her shirts and bra.

Naruto gazed at her breasts. He took one in his mouth as he pinched her nipple one hand he rubbed his free hand over her crotch much to the pleasure of one hinata hyuuga. After undressing her he started to lick her folds while he squeezed her ass with his hands.

Hinata couldn't believe she had jumped Naruto she had seen the looks he was giving her and so she just happened to snap first. Currently she was biting her finger as her lover licked and squeezed her. The only bad thing was that she was getting close already. She started to pant as Naruto rubbed his nose against her clit. And with a lick of her clit she came all over Naruto's face.

After he cleaned her she pushed him on to his back as she undid his pants he smiled. After she pulled both pants and boxers down. And in true hinata style blushed a deep red as she put him in her mouth and started to suck him. She knew Haku had done this to him and he liked. Suddenly she stopped and pulled him out of her mouth.

As he was about to complain he felt two soft orbs wrap around his member. She gave him his first titty-fuck and was quite happy he was enjoying it. When she could tell he was about to cum she stopped. Much to the distress of our hero.

"Naruto I want you to try something new." And with that she guided his member to her butt. He gasped when he entered her she was a lot tighter than Ochiba and Haku. He placed his hands on her hips as he helped her. Soon he was sitting up his chest to hinata's back as he had her last virginity. (Yeah there are three virginities vaginal, oral, and anal.)

Her cam quite a few times and the noises she made only made Naruto go faster. Soon she was bouncing up and down on him. When he came he bit into her shoulder marking her as his forever. And with that the two laid down in the clearing next to the rocks with his cloak as their blanket.

Next lemon---------------------------------ankoxodin (why not I'm in a lemon writing mood continue the night of lemons hahaha)

Anko was woken up by a number of things. One was the hard on pushing against her thigh that was draped over her newest soon to be partner. Another thing was the fact that his hand was resting on her bare ass. Sometime during the quest to be comfortable her skirt had scrunched up to her hips. She also noticed that he didn't have any pants or a shirt on.

If he had been awake she probably would have killed him however she had been awake when he took off his clothes and could tell it was just habit from the way he moved. Another embarrassing side note was she forgot to wear panties today. So in a feat that only Anko mitarashi could do she removed her skirt and his boxers without waking him up.

Slowly she stroked him. She had to admit he was fairly big. She did jump when his hand snatched hers. "And what do you think your doing anko-chan" she could tell he was still sleepy so she decided to have some fun "it's called fucking Odin-kun" and from the looks of things you seem to like it. Her smile fell as he pinned her beneath her and straddled her butt. Sitting up he yawned.

"Well at least let me wake up first." He quietly removed her hair tie allowing her hair to fall down her back. Slowly he turned her around and switched so she was on top of him. "Your gonna have to show me how this fucking is done I'm afraid I may be a slow learner" she couldn't help but get turned on by that voice and that stupid grin.

So she thrust on to him. It was very good Anko had to admit. Though she could tell he was a virgin he had unbelievable stamina. He just kept on and on. He even somehow managed to get Anko exhausted.

So she proceeded to teach Odin all about fucking she really liked when he held her up against the wall and fucked her. He did it all licking fucking he even took her ass. And in between hard on's they smoked a little.

He smiled as he watched her sleep. As soon as he was sure that she was asleep. He started to do some hand signs and with a sad smile whispered **DEMON ART: SEAL REPLACEMENT JUTSU.** The amount of pain was unbelievable for both of them and Odin quickly passed out due to it Anko however didn't notice it.

End lemons--------------------------------

When Anko woke up she noticed that she was asleep with Odin and so she crawled over to him when she stopped dead in her tracks there just above his heart was the cursed seal that was not there when she went to sleep. After putting on some clothes she ran down to the lake and true to her guess she did not have the cursed mark.


	14. the attack

I'm inspired by a new idea so I'm making a chapter. I own what I own and nothing more. So here we go

Hinata woke up in a tent and after she found out that Naruto had dragged gale away for training decided to ask Ochiba to train probably not the best idea since Ochiba's training consisted completely on speed in lamen terms poor hinata was forced to dodge her attacks consisting from ninjitsu to taijutsu and even some genjutsu.

Anko was staying in Odin's tent fussing over the boy. Rose had gone to star village to persuade the hoshikage about getting training for hikari. So Haku and yugito helped train hinata. Yugito also helping increase her control and stamina. Jiraya had also been taken by Naruto.

Naruto didn't return till the night before the tournament when the three came back they were a mess Naruto had his hands wrapped up in tape and as soon as he got to bed he passed out.

When he woke up they all made it to the tournament to either watch or compete.

A jounin who gale identified as a man called genma but Naruto wasn't paying attention he was planning his first match against neji hyuuga. He was startled to find Odin was in the stands. Along with the entire kage village including quite a number of dodongo's. Naruto knew something was going to happen today he could feel it in his gut.

He was brought out of his thinking by the announcement that it was time for the matches to start. So after everybody got out he squared off against neji. He couldn't help but smirk. Neji was in a world of pain. He also was happy by the fact that neji was obviously scared of him.

Gale almost felt sorry for the boy but he did almost beat his cousin to death so it was only a little bit. He smirked as he slide into a stance that to anybody but three people would be the gentle fist stance anyone of course except for him and jiraya they had seen what that stance was meant to do to slowly or quickly cripple the opponent if instant death wasn't possible.

He quickly sent out a command for his entire village including Anko since as far as Odin was concerned they were wed.

Flashback jutsu---------------------------

He had just gotten back from training Naruto in his new technique for the hyuuga he was going to tortu- I mean fight. He had found out that Odin and Anko had been fighting since Odin woke up. So he decided to stop by the tent to see what they were fighting besides the fact that Odin had her seal placed over his heart.

He stopped when he could hear them "why won't you give me back the seal how could you just take it from me?" "Well since you are technically my wife I took it from you."

Flashback end-

He did stay around until things started getting private and the jist of the argument was that true by the rules of the village if sex is consensual the two are wed. Of course there are compromises and since Odin loved her she could have as many men as she wanted and he would stay hers so basically the complete opposite of any incident that occurred.

He still couldn't believe that Odin chose to be submissive when he found his women. He was brought of his thinking when the first explosion was heard.

Naruto smirked at neji "so I have a gift for you I made up this method just for you I call it exploding hands." And with that Naruto surged forward (think crimson alchemist from fma the guy who makes bombs from people basically the same thing) Neji had missed the strike into Naruto's chest when his arm exploded giving him a scar running from wrist to elbow on the left hand.

Naruto reappeared kicking neji in the chin. After hirashin'ing up using the seal he strapped to neji he proceeded to kick him higher in the air adding a paralyzing bala to every kick. Then appearing above neji the tape on his arms exploded in black flames and with a shout of "**DEMON ART: FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME" **the match was ended with neji being rushed to the hospital due to his injuries. As he walked thru to the building to see hinata when he met gaara who was obviously loosing control.

"If you hurt those I care about I don't care if you are a demon brother I'll do much worse to you." And then Naruto went on to find hinata to get her out of here things were gonna start soon. When he got to her he saw that kiba was fighting against gaara and so with a quick shushin he picked hinata up and took her to go see rose. When there she and hinata went to the shelter since they all new today they were gonna get attacked.

Naruto waited for the first signs of genjutsu to pull his hitae ate up and revealing the onigan as he heard explosions off in the distance. He jumped down and almost ended gaara's life there. If the armor of sand and the shield of sand had been a little slower he did however get his sword in far before he had to jump back. He could hear the people fighting around him. He squared off against gaara as his armor of sand shattered around him.

He shifted into his batoujutsu stance as temari and kankuro appeared and took off with gaara. He felt the dodongo's follow Odin to where the explosion had started and so following their plan picked up Haku and yugito and went off in search of gaara.

Or they tried to until they ran into kabuto and some high jounin from sound. "So Naruto it's good to see you're still alive. Orochimaru-sama has plans for you." "I don't talk to traitors." Naruto was pissed alone he could probably be alright but with Haku and yugito he didn't know. That was until the yugito grabbed Haku and using her demon chakra turned into the lightning cat and ran off.

Naruto just smirked as he took off his cloak before starting to kill the jounin.

With gale

Gale was very pissed he almost could have had orochimaru's guards when a kaguya appeared. When he went to cursed seal two things went down hill he had to use his full skills to avoid the boy and knock him out. After creating a flesh clone to take the boy somewhere safe he arrived to find the barrier blocking him to the hokage.

"Yo old man do you need some help with a quick amaterasu he rushed in to face the shodaime. As the barriers recreated itself. He almost laughed when he used the infinite darkness jutsu that brought his end since he was quickly able to crush the nidaime while he was facing the third and with the same style the sandaime killed the first.

He was glad that he had crushed the yondaime's coffin before orochimaru could resurrect it. He then went around killing the sound four as sandaime went into a jutsu fight with orochimaru.

With Odin

He was actually glad by the turn of circumstances he would fight an army then a pissed Anko any day. After using a bala to kill the giant snake he managed to capture a good amount of ninja in his sword suzumushi's final power his bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki—Enma Koorogi (Cricket Final Movement—Demon Cricket). And since the dodongo are snake demons their sense of touch and smell aloud them to demolish a sizable chunk of the invading Nin. (I made it so you could smell) with the help of the dodongo Odin was able to stop the enemy and crush most of them before the anbu got there.

In konoha-------------

Teams of sand and sound had met in the town and were talking when they heard "**DEMON ART: BANKAI: **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (One Thousand Cherry Blossoms Brutal Shadows)" the surrounding went black as swords came from the ground and scattered when the darkness cleared from the area only pieces of people gave evidence to the fact that there were shinobi here. Other squads found a pair of women one in a black cloak and the other in white that destroyed any who got into konoha proper.

They were later called the yin yang of death and given an unofficial flee on sight order from a sound anbu who was in charge and allegedly the only one to ever see the two of them and live.

With Naruto---------

Naruto had finally caught up with gaara in the woods quite a ways from konoha. By the time he got there gaara had just completed his final transformation so after wiping some blood on his sword summoned the tiger sealed inside. With its help and quite a bit of jutsu from Naruto he was finally able to get close enough to smack gaara.

After shukaku vanished he resealed zameil. And then after showing gaara that even jinchurriki have a home he left to find kabuto.


End file.
